Brush
by Mus4u
Summary: Eliot has a request for Alec. slash, 3rd in the sunday!verse


A purely sappy little story I wrote today while enjoying the one good day we are going to have this week. This pairing is eating me alive and all I can do is keep writing...

I do not own Leverage or it's characters

___Leverage__

Eliot stood there with a comb in one hand and a brush in the other, "You want me to what?" Alec's looking between Eliot's hands and his face, without a word Eliot sits on the bed manuervering between Alec's legs.

"Just brush my hair." Eliot grounds out, "Make sure I got all the junk out of it." Alec hadn't questioned it when Eliot showed up at his apartment covered in questionable nastiness; he never asked questions about the side jobs that Eliot took. It just led to arguements.

"A'ight," Alec took the comb from Eliot and surveyed the hair in front of him. It was a tangled mess, "Couldn't you have washed it without this happening?"

"I wanted to make sure it was clean." Eliot relaxed a fraction into Alec's chest. Alec smiled and lifted the comb to where Eliot's part would usually be, "No." His hand jerked back.

"What?" It was insane but this whole thing was making Alec really nervous.

"You start at the tips." He didn't say anything but gathered up a decent amount of hair and ran the comb through it.

Eliot laughed and he felt himself flush, "What now?" He was ten seconds away from telling Eliot to do it himself, Alec didn't need this kind of pressure.

"It's nothing but we'll be here all night if you keep using that soft touch. Y'know, use the brush." Eliot snorted, "Maybe it wont scare you."

Alec dropped the comb and snatched the brush from Eliot. "I've never done this before." That should have been fairly obvious from Alec's own short hair.

"It aint rocket science, Alec." Eliot laughed, but this time is was low, teasing. He threw his arm over Alec's leg and pulled it closer leaning his head a little, all the while keeping the right side open to be brushed.

"Whatever," Alec pulled the brush through the hair he still gripped loosely; it did feel like it was pulling at the tangles in a less painful way. "So," Alec felt a bit empowered by Eliot's affection. "What did happen?"

Eliot shrugged, "Nothing terrible." His fingers were tracing Alec's calf lightly.

Alec would have to agree, this was mild compared to the Sundays that Eliot showed up with bullet grazes and knife cuts. "Just messed up your pretty hair?" Alec teased, already half way up the first section.

Eliot laughed, "Maybe you think it's magic but a lot of work goes into this mane."

"Looks like magic to me." Alec couldn't imagine how the rat nest that his hair was now ever got to be the sexy locks everyone saw durning the day.

Eliot grinned, "Mama kept my hair long when I was a kid." He shifted a bit bringing Alec's leg closer. "She didn't give me my first hair cut until my third birthday, family and friends complained, but she kept it clean so she ignored them." Eliot had his eyes closed and there was a smile tugging at his lips.

They both fell silent until Alec needed Eliot to shift over to the other side. "Falling asleep on me?" He chuckled.

"It's been a long weekend." Eliot shifted and resumed hugging Alec's leg. He agreed whole heartedly but kept it to himself; didn't seem to matter since Eliot grumbled, "You know why I do it."

Yeah Alec _knew_ and it was why he changed the subject. "So you've always had long hair?"

"No, I went through a time where I wanted it short. Broke Mama's heart but she didn't let it show." Eliot kissed Alec's knee and the younger man tried not to jump. Eliot was a semi-affectionate guy; mostly it showed in his annoying protectiveness or his seriously hot jealously. Tonight he was just being strangely affectionate. "I started growing it back out when she got sick; I thought it might help her heal."

What Alec had thought was the start of some Eliot-type foreplay had turned into a uber-chick flick kind of moment. He was torn between getting it done and making it last. It was freaking him out immensely but there was a big part of him that _liked_ this Eliot, a lot.

He picked up the comb to work through the smaller knots that had escaped the brush. "You almost done?" Eliot sounded half asleep again.

"Yeah," Alec marveled at how thick Eliot's hair was; he had always known it was thick. He'd had his fingers worked through it enough times to know but it was different when running a comb through it. "You spending the night?"

"Yeah," Eliot turned then, taking the comb from him and tossing it on the night stand. "It's good enough." He manhandled Alec until they were both laying down facing each other, legs tangled like his hair had been.

He had thought that maybe it had been a little foreplay too, but they just laid there getting comfortable. Didn't matter anyways, Sundays always found Alec one of two ways; scared shitless that Eliot wasn't going to show up because God knew what had happen to him or up against the first available surface before the door was even shut and he even had time to comprehend that Eliot had made it home. So spending Sunday night brushing Eliot's hair and then just going to sleep? A surprisingly amazing way to spend the end of his weekend.

Drifting some where between awake and asleep Alec dared to ask the one question he wanted an answer to. "Eliot?" He whispered, just in case the other man had already drifted off.

"Yeah," His eyes blinked open, pulling Alec alittle closer.

"Did--- Did your mom get better?" A happy, happier then any smile Alec had ever seen on Eliot, smile pulled and broke across his face.

"Not completely, she passed away." Eliot leaned in and kissed Alec when the he went to say something. "She got to brush my hair before she did though." Eliot rested his forehead against Alecs. "Thank you, for brushing my hair."

"Anytime," Alec breathed, he figured that was as close to 'I love you' either of them were going to get at this point.


End file.
